


Penguin Saxophone

by ariesspicy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariesspicy/pseuds/ariesspicy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin loves watching home shopping network, not because of the products they sell, but because of a certain cute host by the name D.O.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penguin Saxophone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely Kaisoo Fanfic Fest "No One Dies This Time".

Jongin flopped onto the couch and turned on the tv. The entirely too-bright blue screen hurt his eyes. It was 4am. Ah yes, the thing that brought him his only joy these days: the Home Shopping Network. Well, that’s not entirely true. Many other things brought him joy.

These days Jongin worked long night shifts. At a flower shop. Why would a flower shop need to be open late anyway? Who orders flowers at 2 in the morning? Drunk people, yes that’d be correct.

He lived alone with his three dogs.

This week had been harsh. Finals were over, but at the cost of much stress and mental exhaustion.

Jongin patted around for his phone. Time to phone-in a mood-lifter. In the form of delicious crunchy chicken. Jongin touched #1 on speed-dial then froze.

On the tv was the strangest spectacle he’d ever seen. There was a cheery theme song playing and penguins dancing around. A large-eyed boy with a bowl cut danced with stuffed penguins in the snow. Was this a new anime? Or real-life anime because obviously the boy on tv was real? Jongin’s brain wasn’t working very well right now. His phone left ringing, he could only stare.

The words “Penguin Saxophone” appeared in bubble script, covering the whole screen. The camera zoomed out to show the same dark-haired boy dancing with a white plastic saxophone and penguins dancing around. The features of the Penguin Saxophone were shown, all along to a jaunty tune. The camera zoomed back in to the boy waving to the audience and smiling. The boy had heart-shaped lips and a pearly white teeth. And huge eyes. His eyes were so big, he wasn’t sure if the boy was happy or frantic.

At this point for sure Jongin thought the commercial would end. But it just kept on going. Apparently the saxophone had 32 different functions. And all of them were demonstrated. There was a bonus “penguin call” tempo button. The commercial led into a live studio audience segment with the dark-haired-bowl-cut guy as a host. Jongin was entranced.

Now, Jongin had been watching the Home Shopping Network for a while. He found it relaxing. Often when he came home from work, he needed some time to unwind before going to bed. He’d read articles on the internet that said it did not help sleep at all to look at computer or tv screens before bed. But this was his routine. He’d seen many different programs and hosts throughout the years. He could probably rattle off the names of the hosts through the different years. But he’d never seen a host that looked so young- he guessed that he must be even younger than himself.

Jongin was not alone in finding the newcomer charming. Ratings climbed up as a graph on screen tallied the phone calls to the tv station. The guy on tv wore an elegant black suit and black polka dotted tie. A long-haired blonde assistant introduced him, with much applause, as “D.O”.

“D.O,” Jongin whispered.

Jongin had never seen anyone so… smooth. Especially considering the circumstances. But D.O pulled it off. He did it all. He could play the penguin saxophone in all 24 keys. And he could sing. Somebody get this boy a contract. D.O engaged the entire audience in a rendition of the penguin saxophone song. Jongin joined in too.

Before he knew it, sunlight was coming into the room and casting a glare on the tv. Penguin Saxophone seemed to be winding to an end. Or not. Jongin wasn’t really sure. Apparently there were bonus attachments to the saxophone. Jongin had to go to bed. His classes and work were later tonight. With great reluctance, he turned off the tv. He pulled a blanket over himself and rolled over on the couch before falling sleep.

 

Jongin somehow stumbled through his classes, obviously distracted and tired from staying up the night before. He shuffled into work. His co-worker, Lay, could tell Jongin was having difficulty. “Hey, are you ok?”, he asked with concern. Jongin had been sweeping the store front with a broom. Maybe. He had stopped a few times, completely dazed. Jongin nodded in response. Lay wasn’t convinced. If he didn’t get exactly his full 10 hours, Jongin was basically hopeless the whole day.

Lay instructed Jongin to go sit down while he closed out the shop. Jongin was thankful for Lay’s infinite patience. He set his head down on the table. The bells on the main door of the shop rang.

“It’s late for a customer”, Lay tsk-ed as he counted the register money. “Welcome~” Lay said. Jongin glanced up to get a peek the door. There, standing in the doorway, was a short boy with dark hair. Jongin couldn’t believe his eyes. Short. Bowl cut hair. Ah, if only it was the penguin guy. He set his head back down with a thunk. He must really be sleep deprived.

“I’d like to order 24 azaleas”. Kai stole a glance towards the register. This guy was short, but kind of terrifying. He had a fierce expression on his face. Lay was unfazed and Jongin fidgeted nervously.

“Ok, we’ll deliver tomorrow, thank you come again!” The bells rang and the door shut.

“What was with that guy?” Jongin asked.

Lay shrugged. “You must have offended him. I think he was glaring in your direction.” he teased.

“What?? What did I do?”

“Your sleepiness must have offended him”, Lay patted Jongin’s fluffy honey brown hair.

“You’ve been really out of it today- go home and sleep well.”

 

Much to Jongin’s dismay, the Penguin Saxophone Infomercial Spectacular did not run that night. He wrapped himself up in blankets and fell asleep with the tv on anyway, dreaming of penguins and the boy named D.O.

 

The next night at work, Jongin found himself sweating nervously. He stood in front of the Home Shopping Network Broadcasting Headquarters building. It was mostly glass and reflected the orange street lights.

‘Is this where infomercials are filmed?’, he wondered. Even as an HSN enthusiast, he’d never seen this building in his life. He held a large bouquet of bright purple azaleas. To be delivered to a certain Mr. Do. What if he’d see the penguin guy in here? What would he say?

Jongin checked the time on his phone. It was 10:00pm- time to deliver or he’d be late. He didn’t want to let Lay down. So, he took a deep breath and pushed open the large glass doors.

Inside, there were many people bustling around. It was all very official looking with people wearing suits and ID cards. Jongin looked again at the note Lay had given him. ‘Room 103. 103. 103.’ he repeated in his head as he tried to unobtrusively push through the crowd. He turned down a hallway to the right. It was much quieter there. He checked the room numbers. ‘101, 102…’ “Hey”, a voice called behind him. He turned around.

Jongin was confused. It looked like the guy from the store last night. He did look kind of irritated. But… he was wearing a really nice suit and black polka dotted tie. Like the penguin guy. “I-I’m looking for Mr. Do?” the statement turned into a question. The short guy squinted his eyes at Jongin and Jongin shivered a little. “That’s me”. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a pair of eyeglasses. He put them on and suddenly smiled at Jongin. Jongin was rendered speechless. Pretty much.

“…These are yours.” he said.

“Ok”

D.O stared a little expectantly.

There was a long pause before Jongin realized he needed to actually hand over the delivery.

“Thanks”

“I’m a big fan of your show. I mean you.” he blurted out. Did he really just say that?

“Oh I see”, D.O said, starting to blush a little. Jongin could only watch D.O’s lips.

“I should go.” Jongin said.

“Oh. Alright. Thanks.”

Jongin made a run for it and couldn’t catch his breath until he reached the store.

That night, Penguin Saxophone aired with even higher ratings. Purple azaleas were heavily featured. Jongin watched it all.

 

The next night, Jongin visibly moped his entire work shift.

“Lay”.

“I have to tell you something.”

“Oh shush Jongin, are you confessing to me?” Lay coyly snapped his apron at him.

Jongin took in a large breath.

“There’s this guy I can’t stop thinking about him I saw him in an infomercial and the guy that I delivered the flowers to, that’s him, and so I gave him the flowers, and now I think he’s angry at me but all I wanted to ask was his name and-“

“So… you wanted to ask him out but didn’t?”

“Yeah. Totally messed up.”

Lay turned around and began gathering some flowers from the stock near the counter.

“Here is a rose, to say you wanna to date, some lily of the valley for your pure intentions, and a spider lily. In case you elope.” He tied them in an red ribbon and handed them to Jongin.

“Go forth- and if you run out of things to say, tell him about your dogs.” He patted Jongin on the shoulder.

 

And so, Jongin stood outside of the HSN headquarters. Holding a very sparse bouquet of flowers.

Actually, he ended up standing there too long and the police almost apprehended him for loitering. So, Jongin decided to go in. At the front desk he asked for Mr. Do.

D.O met Jongin outside.

“I have astigmatism”, D.O said. “When I don’t wear my glasses or contacts, I have to squint a lot”

“Oh. I thought you were angry at me.”

“What is that?” D.O gestured to the meager looking bouquet.

“It’s for you”, Jongin handed over the flowers. D.O stared at them, amused.

“Anyway, do you want me to give you a tour around?” D.O grabbed Jongin’s hand. “Maybe you can be on the show tonight”.

Jongin laughed but secretly hoped he would.


End file.
